Question: A rectangular cow pasture is enclosed on three sides by a fence and the fourth side is part of the side of a barn that is $400$ feet long. The fence costs $\$5$ per foot, and $\$1,\!200$ altogether. To the nearest foot, find the length of the side parallel to the barn that will maximize the area of the pasture.
Solution: Let the sides perpendicular to the barn be of length $x$. Notice that there are a total of $1200/5=240$ feet of fencing. Therefore, the side parallel to the barn has length $240-2x$, so the area to be maximized is $240x-2x^2$. Completing the square results in $-2(x-60)^2+7200$, which is maximized when $x=60$. Therefore, the side parallel to the barn has length $240-2(60)=\boxed{120}$ feet.